From Hate To Love
by lovingvamp346
Summary: Hermoione is made Head Girl and Draco Head Boy. living in their dorm has made there hatred grow... or so they think. what does draco do when Hermione is suddenly put in harms way? Rated M for Violent sexual assult and sexual parts.
1. Platform 9 34

**Disclamer: i do not own Harry Potter. this story will include violent langue, physical violence, sexual assult, and lots of sex and sexual references. this is my first story so bear with me. hope it is to your liking!**

Looking around her room to make sure she had everything, Hermione waved her wand and sent all her school books, quills, parchments, and other things into her trunk followed by her school uniforms with the badge of Head Girl on them. Last to go in was her everyday things and bathroom appliances. She looked around satisfied and with a flick of her wrist closed her trunk and sent Crookshanks into his cat carrier. She headed down the stairs carrying her trunk and cat. Her parents were there in the living room waiting to take her to the train station and to Platform 9 ¾. They smiled when they saw her and the Granger family set off to the train station for Hermione's Seventh year at Hogwarts.

Arriving at Platform 9 ¾ Hermione immediately found Harry and Ron, who were eagerly talking about who they thought was going to be Slytheran's seeker for quidditch. 'Typical' she thought to herself as she approached them.

"Hey guys." Hermione said, cutting into their conversation.

"Oh hey Hermione." Said Harry in a casual but happy tone suggesting that he was glad she was here.

"God, give me a heart attack wont you Hermione." Said Ron. Hermione and Harry laughed at his expression which soon turned to one of humor and he started laughing two.

"Hey, how have you been? Heard you made Head Girl. That sounds like an awful lot of responsibility. You should resin while you can," Ron said with a wink, "by the way, do you know who the Head Boy is yet?"

"No I don't. I'm kind of nervous about meeting him since we will be sharing a private dorm together. I just hope it's not a slytheran. I don't think I could live with one of them."

"Hear hear," Harry and Ron both agreed at the same time, "No slytheran's would be a plus."

The train whistle blew signaling that the train was leaving soon. She looked around and saw students start to get on the train.

"Listen, since I'm Head Girl, I've got to get to my compartment and learn the rules. So I'll see you around ok?"

"Ok." Harry and Ron both said as they went their separate ways.

Hermione walked down the corridors to her compartment, where when she went inside found it empty. She concluded that the Head Boy was just talking to friends or was just late and would be there soon. She looked around the compartment and found it quite appealing. There were sofas and lounging chairs instead of the benches in the other compartments, and there was a closet to put her trunk in so she stored her trunk in there but not her cat. She set him down next two the sofa she was occupying at the time and found herself drifting asleep. Just as she was going out of consciences the door opened with a bang and when she looked up she saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

**_who is this person in the doorway?_**

**_please review my story and keep reading for _**

**_more!_**


	2. Old Boyfriends and Enemys

There standing above her was Draco Malfoy, just as slimy and greasy as ever. She sat up, furious at the fact he was in here, when this was clearly the head boy/head girl compartment.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? This is the Head Boy/ Head Girl Compartment, and since I'm positive you're not the Head Boy, will you please inform me what you are doing here?"

"Well I'm about to prove you wrong, Mudblood. I am here because I am Head Boy, and since this is the Head Boy/ Head Girl compartment like you said, we are stuck here together."

Hermione was horrified at his words. Malfoy was Head Boy! 'This isn't happening, I thought this year was supposed to be better, not a whole year stuck in a tower with Draco Malfoy,' she thought to herself. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Seamus Finnegan shows up outside the compartment door. She and Seamus had dated for a while over the summer and the relationship had ended very badly. He had become obsessed with her, following her, thinking she was cheating on him, very paranoid. It just came to the point where she had to break up with him or else she would have gone insane.

"Hey Hermione, how are you? Heard you made Head Girl, that's great! I didn't really get anything but im going to try to make the quidditch team, see how that goes. I'm sure Harry will give me a spot, after all, he and I have been friends since our first year here." Hermione started to fade out, not really caring if he asked her a question and she was caught not listening to him. She was staring straight forward when she heard something that surprised her enough to come out of her daze.

"Hey, hormone boy, she's not interested so why don't you run along now before I write you up for disturbing the peace. Beat it!"

Hermione stared straight forward not daring to look at Malfoy. 'Did he actually just stand up for me? No can't be…I'm a nobody to him, a Mudblood.'

They sat in silence together until Professor McGonagall came in to tell them there responsibility for the year and where they will be living.

As the train pulled into the station at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione were the first ones off in order to supervise everything. Once the last person was off the platform and the first years in the boats and the others in the carriages, Hermione and Draco got into the last carriage and drove off towards Hogwarts.

"By the way…thanks for sticking up for me back in the train."

"Whatever," was all he said, but his face was different, softer, less mean, and if she didn't know any better she would say kind.


	3. This is my year

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and ran over to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Hey Hermione, what took you so long?" said Ron.

"We saved you a seat, thought you might be a little late" said Harry as he gave Ron a look. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

"Thanks Harry, and Ron," she added as he gave her a look, "I am hungry." She started to pile food onto her plate. Thank goodness she had gotten here before the food disappeared and the desert came.

"Hey Hermione, when are you coming up to the common room tonight? I thought you, me and harry could sit around and make fun of first years." Ron said as he punched Harry on the shoulder laughing.

"RON! You are a Prefect! You can't go around making fun of first years. That's not right. Besides, I'm not living in the Gryffindor Tower this Year…I am sharing a tower with the Head boy." She looked at him as if he should have known this.

"Wait, you're not going to be living with us? That sucks!" whined Ron.

"Hey Hermione, you never told us who the Head Boy was "said Harry looking at Hermione with curiosity.

"Oh well, um, its Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!" both boys shouted, and got looks from the rest of the table.

"Hermione you can't be serious, I mean this is Malfoy we are talking about here." Said Ron with disbelief

Yes Ronald, I understand that, and I am serious. Do you think I want to live with him for the school year? No I don't, but I will put up with it because this is an honor to be Head Girl and gosh darn it I will not give it up just because Draco Malfoy is Head Boy and I am living with him!" She said through her teeth furious at them. Getting to her feet, she walked out of Great Hall and walked towards her dormitory.

As Hermione was unpacking she heard the portrait downstairs swing open. She walked out of her room and walked over to the balcony. She looked down to see Malfoy with Pansy walking over to the couch. 'Oh disgusting' she thought as she went back into her room. She didn't need to see Pansy and Malfoy having sex, which was just downright disturbing. She just hoped Pansy didn't think that this was going to be a regular thing because she was going to put her foot down if she needed to.

The next morning, she woke up, took a shower and as she was getting out she heard banging on the door.

"Hey get out of the bathroom, I need to pee!" it was Pansy. She had stayed the night it seemed and she was trying to be the in charge girl here. Well Hermione wasn't going to have it. she opened the door and looked her square in the face.

"Get out of my room, whore. Don't ever come back in, and if I catch you in here again, I'll write you up, understand."

Pansy just looked at her for a moment, was debating whether or not to be the dominate one and fight her, but in the end she backed away.

"Fine Mudblood, didn't want to get your germs on me anyway." Then she turned and walked out towards Malfoy's room.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued getting ready for school. She knew that Pansy would be trouble, but she wasn't going to take her nonsense this year. This year was her year.


	4. This is not my day

Hermione walked down the hallway, weary from the day. She said the password to the portrait leading to the Head dormitory. She walked in to find the Common room a mess, with the couch over turned and the pillows everywhere. She was frightened something had happened to Draco, so she ran upstairs, forgetting all about her weariness. She was about to barge into his room when she heard sounds coming from inside. She listened closer and realized that someone in his room was having sex, probably Draco and his whore Pansy.

"Disgusting," she said as she walked away from the door.

She went back downstairs, and used a cleaning spell on everything, then a spell to make the room back as it was. Once she was finished, she sat down in the lounge chair to read her Potions book. 30 minutes later, Draco and Pansy came down with big satisfied smiles on their faces, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was in the room.

"Oh Draco, I had the best time. You were wonderful, I've never had anyone like you." Said Pansy as she put her arms around Draco's neck.

"Oh My God Pansy, you make me sick," Said Hermione, making her presence known, "did you really have to destroy the Common room? Was that really necessary? 50 points from Slytheran for destroying the Head Common room, and if you argue I will take more for the other activities you were doing upstairs. Now get out."

"How dare you Mudblood! You have no right to take points from my house. Tell her Draco. Put her in her place."

"Pansy, she is Head Girl. Even I can't countermand her punishments, even though I'm Head Boy. Now go back to your dormitory, I will see you later. GO!"

Pansy just stared at him for a moment with shock and then with a seductive smile she said, "I'll see you later Draco. When this Mudblood isn't in our way."

Then she turned around and walked out of the dorm, head held high. Hermione looked after her with disgust, and then turned to Draco, who was glaring at her.

"How dare you, Granger. I had every right to have her here. You had no righ…"he started to say when she cut him off.

"Yes you had a right to have her in your room, but not to destroy our Common room, that was unacceptable. To be honest, a little childish, even for you." She said interrupting him with a firm voice.

"I'm going to my room. Unless its life threating, don't bother me. "She then turned on her heel and headed straight upstairs to her room without looking back.

Hermione sat at her desk, doing homework when an owl flew into her room holding a note in its beak. The note was from Seamus, asking her to meet him in the astronomy tower later that night.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me in the astronomy tower later tonight. We need to talk. Come at 10:00 sharp…I'll be waiting._

_Seamus_

Hermione stared at the note and was thinking about ignoring his request, but he was right. Ever since they had broken up, she had been ignoring him and he deserved answers. She would go, and talk, but only for a little bit. As she put the note down and got back to her homework she wondered what would happen tonight.

**Later that night**

Hermione had just finished her night rounds. It was 9:40 and she had just got back to her room when she saw the note on her bed.

"Crap!" she said rushing out of her room and out of the portrait toward the astronomy tower. 10 minutes later she was rushing up the stairs to the tower. She made it to the meeting point at 9:55 with time to spare. Seamus wasn't here yet but he would be soon. Hermione sat down and wondered what would happen tonight.


	5. DELAY

***Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update. The next chapter is on its way soon. Be advised! This next chapter has abuse, rape, and unpleasant imagery. If you are not comfortable reading any of these things….then just skip to the next chapter. Thanks for all of the help you have given me! **


	6. Help Me

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**Hey there….this chapter has a rape scene in it…so if you don't want to read that…skip over it.**

"Hermione? Are u there?" Seamus called out as he walked into the room.

"Yea, I am over here Seamus" she responded from her perch on a bench. She smiled at him and got up, walking toward him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did. You see I want to have a talk about you and me, and what happened to us."

"Ok" she said hesitantly.

"Look I know that you don't want to be with me anymore, but I don't understand why. I am still in love with you and I thought you loved me as well. Why did you leave me?"

"I left because you became so obsessed with me that I couldn't live my life. You thought I cheated on you with Ron, then Harry. You wouldn't leave me alone to just have some time with my friends. After a while I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to have my space."

"That's it? That's why you left? Because you needed space? Why the fuck didn't you just say so! Are you that stupid that you would leave just because I was so much in love with you that I wanted to keep you with me, but nooooo, you had to go and cheat on me you fucking bitch!"

"Look I came here to talk with you civilly, but if you want to be rude to me and say awful things then I'm leaving," She said as she turned and started to leave, but turned back around and said, "And for your information I didn't ever cheat on you, not once!" with that she stormed out and started back towards the Head Tower.

He looked at where she disappeared and anger grew inside of him. "FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled as he ran after her.

She heard him coming up behind her and looked back to see him raging mad. She started to walk faster, than ran; hearing him gaining on her she pushed herself harder in order to reach the Head Tower. She was just about to reach the portrait and use the password when she heard running behind her again and then someone grabbed her by her hair pulling her back. She cried out in pain and was slammed against the wall.

"I tried to be nice to you, I tried to talk to you, but you just wouldn't FUCKING LISTEN!" he yelled as he pressed her against the wall so that her backside was facing him. He pressed against her as she whimpered.

"NO NO NO! Please Seamus, don't do this, it isn't right! It's not you! Please!

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he said as he slammed her against the wall again. Then he slid his hand down her waist and kept going down till he reached the hem of her skirt. He lifted it up getting a clear look at her lacy underwear and round buttocks. She screamed and tried to get away but he used a charm to silence her.

"Mufliato" he said as he pointed to her mouth. She just stood there with wide eyes, tears streaming down her checks, and he loved the position she was in. Helpless.

He slid his hand over her buttocks and then slid it in between her legs. He then stroked her core lightly through her underwear, feeling her shiver. He reached up and took off her skirt entirely sliding it down her legs, grabbing her hair and pulling when she wouldn't lift her legs up in order to take off the skirt. She finally complied and he threw the skirt away. He then lifted up her arms and took off her shirt. She tried once more to get out of his grip but he just grabbed her and didn't give her time to try anymore. He threw her on the ground holding her down while admiring her body. He unzipped his pants and took them off along with his boxers. She looked at him with wide eyes that were pleading. His were lustful and vengeful. He tore off her panties and rubbed her clit, watching her as she closed her eyes from the pleasure. He slipped three fingers in her and she squeaked. He didn't care if it hurt; it felt so good to him. When she was almost to her climax he withdrew his fingers and plunged deep into her, not even waiting to let her get used to him, he just started pounding into her as she whimpered unable to speak or scream. He just kept pounding into her and then came in her, not even pulling out. She looked at him with horror in her eyes, unable to believe that he just came inside her. She started to panic when he got up and put his pants back on. He then pulled her up and looked at her in the eyes.

"You scream ill rape you again, you understand. Don't tell anyone what happened here you understand me?" he said as he got in her face.

She nodded and he undid the mute charm. She just looked at him and whispered "Why?"

"Because I could, because you deserved it." then he turned and walked away leaving her naked in the hallway. She turned and gathered up her clothes, went to the portrait who looked at her unsure of what to say and said the password. She walked inside sobbing; stumbling because of the pain she was in. She didn't see Draco standing in the corner watching her with wide eyes as he took in her condition. Bruises, ripped clothing, no underwear, tear stained face, and shock and horror in her eyes and face. Just as she reached her room, he called out to her. She froze. _Shit, fucking shit. No no no. he can't know. It would ruin me if he found out, plus Seamus would be angry. He might do this again! _

"Hermione, what the hell happened? Are you ok? Who did this to you?" he said in a panic.

"Please! Don't make me answer you. I didn't want to anger him and make him do it again. You will tell everyone and I will be hurt again."

"No, I won't tell anyone, Hermione. Just tell me what happened."

Hermione pondered whether or not to tell him, and then decided that she needed to tell someone in order to try and figure out a way to get help. She couldn't do this on her own.

"I was raped, Draco. I was raped by…by…by Seamus Finnegan. He told me not to tell anyone or he would rape me again. So that's why in so scared in telling you. "she then walked into her room and shut the door. He stared at the door, stunned at what she had just told him. Then all of a sudden she burst through the door again and ran up to him, eyes wide with fear.

"Draco! He came inside of me….twice! Help me!"she said as she hyperventilated.

He stared at her for a second, and then kicked into action.

"Get some clothes on; I'm taking you to the infirmary. You don't have a choice. You are going and telling Madam Pomfrey what happened. Not a discussion. Ok?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, then shook her head yes.

20 minutes later she and Draco walked into the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called.

She came running out to see Hermione and Draco. He was holding her in his arms with a worried look.

"Help her, please. She was just raped. The bastard came inside of her." He said as he looked at Madam Pomfrey then Hermione.

"What! Oh my Lord! Put her down on the bed right there and I'll go send for the Headmaster."

"NOO!" Hermione screamed trying to run. "Please don't tell anyone! He will hurt me again…he will….if you tell….i know he will….don't tell anyone, please."

"What on earth has this poor girl gone through? Draco, will you sit here with her while I at least get Minerva?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." He said as he watched her leave. He looked at Hermione with worry. He was wondering the same as Madam Pomfrey…what on earth had she gone through?


	7. BACK

_**Hello to all my readers! im back from this long period of nothing and am happy to report the next chapter will be out very soon! Hermione and Draco's relationship grows and Seamus trys again to get her...again reviews are always welcome.. anything to make the story more enjoyable is always good!**_

_**Thanks! **_


	8. I Love You

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. So this chapter took me a while to write but it's finally out! Enjoy!**_

Hermione woke to the sound of whispering all around her. She had no idea where she was or who was whispering. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was lying in a hospital bed with Ron and Harry on one side of the bed, Ginny and Luna on the other and the Headmaster with some teachers gathered at the foot deep in conversation with Draco. It then came rushing back to her all at once; the meeting with Seamus gone bad, the chase down the hallways, the failed escape, and the…..rape. She swallowed a lump in her throat at this thought but suddenly wondered 'How did I get here?'

She tried to move but shouted in pain getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
"HERMIONE!" "Oh My God Hermione!" "You're Alive!" "She would have woken up faster if we had used gnome saliva, Hi Hermione" "Shut up Luna, Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?"

She was swarmed with everyone talking to her and at each other that she felt dizzy. Suddenly a voice boomed above everyone else's "QUIET! Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" It was Professor McGonagall looking at her with concern.

"How did I get here?" was all she could say before she felt like she had just turned 100. Draco stepped forward and looked, for once, nervous.

"I brought you here Hermione. When you confessed what happened to me I didn't give you an option, I brought you here. You looked so scared and broken; I didn't know what else to do." Hermione stared at him. He was fidgeting and uneasy being in the company of her, let alone her Best Friends. She smiled at him and when he looked at her again she whispered, "Thank You Draco."

_**A few days later; Head Dormitory's Common Room**_

It was Mid-terms week and Hermione's and Draco's relationship had, well, grown far beyond hatred. They played chess and helped each other with studies, though it was more Hermione who did the helping than Draco, but he taught her how to play chess, so it was about even. Hermione was upstairs working on an essay that needed to be done by tomorrow for McGonagall. She had been given extra time for homework since the incident but she always declined and finished on time with perfect scores. Draco was downstairs trying to listen about Pansy's day, though he didn't really give a damn. He was more focused on Hermione and whether or not he should check in on her. She always smiled when he did. Then again, she was in the homework zone. No, best wait for a while….

"DRACO! Are you IGNORING ME?" shrieked Pansy. She started screaming about how he has begun to change lately all due to that 'MUDBLOOD UPSTAIRS'…

"PANSY! SHE HAS A NAME! HERMIONE, THAT'S HER NAME! IF YOU CANT BE RESPECTFUL OF HER THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER MY GIRLFRIEND, IF YOU EVER WERE."

Pansy stared at him for a moment then took off running, not for the door but for the stairs leading to Hermione's room. He took off after her and just before he reached her she ran into Hermione's room and locked the door blocking it with a charm.

"Hello Mudblood."

"Pansy, I thought I made this clear. You are under no circumstances to enter my room at all. Get out." Hermione said with venom, walking forward to kick Pansy out but getting a blast in the chest from a spell. She flew back crashing on top of her trunk and then falling to the floor. Pansy walked over to her listening to the sounds of Draco calling out Hermione's name and efforts to get in, and Hermione's moans of pain.

"You really are something aren't you? Changing Draco so that he will do anything for you, getting a guy to pay someone off to kill you. You really are Miss. Popular. Well I'm here to tell you that your days of Popularity are over. No more the Chosen One's Best Friend soon, no more Draco's effort to be good, no more will you be in anyone's mind. You will be nothing."

Hermione tried to cast a spell to throw Pansy off but she dodged it and sent another of her own.

"Crucio!" said Pansy laughing as Hermione starting screaming with pain. 'I'm going to enjoy this a bit to much I think.' She thought smiling. She sent curse after curse until Hermione was broken and lifeless on the floor barely alive. Suddenly Draco burst in and took in the scene which gave Pansy enough time to run past him and escape. Draco had a choice: Save Hermione, or Kill Pansy.

Save her.

"Hold on Hermione! Hold on! Don't you dare die on me!" he quickly wrote a letter to harry just as he heard Ginny's voice downstairs.

"Hermione! Stop studying and come hang with us!" she said in a fake athoritive tone. She looked up to see Draco, covered in blood calling out to her.

"GINNY! HELP ME PLEASE! SHE'S DYING!"

Ginny didn't waste a second running up the stairs and into the room to find blood everywhere and covering a small frame held by a crying Draco. She started forward when she was frozen by Draco's next words.

"You can't leave me Hermione. I'm falling for you. Don't die on me baby! Not now. I love you."


	9. Stay with me

_**Disclaimer: l do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **_

_**Anyway, so Draco spilled the beans in the last chapter! Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always review at the end! I'm always open to ideas. **_

'What did he just say?' thought Ginny as she stood there frozen solid. Only when she heard a loud yell did she come out of her stupor and see Draco yelling for her help. She leaped forward and looked over Hermione's wounds.

"She needs to see Madam Pomfrey right now! Go and get her while I stay with Hermione." Ginny said with authority.

"I want to stay with her. I am head boy and-" He started saying when suddenly she was in his face.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey now Draco." She said in a low and threating voice. Draco turned around and hurried down the stairs. He started walking faster and faster towards the Hospital wing. Finally he was in a full run passing students who had looks of surprise when the Head Boy rushed past covered in blood. He finally made it to the Hospital wing and called out for the nurse.

"Madam Pomfrey! I need some help here!" he called out into the empty room. No one answered him and he panicked. Hermione needed the nurse right now. He heard footsteps behind him and, expecting to see the nurse, turned around only to see Pansy and Seamus smirking as the closed the doors behind them.

"Draco. How lovely to see you here. And to think, I thought it would be Ginny who would come. You surprise me." Said Seamus with a cool voice. He looked at Pansy who walked to Draco kissing him. Draco shoved her off but she kept trying, stroking his chest, face, arms, and finally his dick. He resisted at first but when she started stroking his cock he couldn't help but moan. Seamus smiled.

"Draco. Pansy is your girlfriend now. Leave Hermione alone and don't talk to her unless you have to. Or else Pansy will be forced to act again. Do I make myself clear?" Seamus stated looking straight into Draco's eyes. Draco just spat in his face and shoved Pansy to the floor whipping out his wand.

"No one tells me what to do. Not you, not her, not anybody. I do what I want to do when I feel like doing it. I wanted to fuck Pansy a long time ago but I'm so over you now. I've moved on and now have no interest in you. If I want to talk to Hermione, hang out with her, or do other things, I will. I don't take orders." Said Draco with distain. Suddenly the doors opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"What on earth? What are you three doing in here?" She asked with surprise and suspicion.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione is hurt bad. Its so bad that she might be dying." Draco said with concern and fear. Seamus looked at Pansy with an angry face. Draco then realized Pansy was only supposed to hit her a few times in warning, not this. She was in trouble and she knew it. Seamus walked out in anger with her on his heels.

"Hmmm. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking together willingly. Interesting." She said with curiosity, and then snapped back to Draco.

"Where is she then? I don't see her on one of the beds." She said looking around.

"She can't move without coughing up blood. I left her where she was to come get you. She is with Ginny. Please hurry."

Madam Pomfrey walked into her office to get her bag and wrote a letter to Dumbledore for him to come to the head tower. She sent it to him and one to Minerva. She rushed out and headed for the Head tower with Draco on her heels. They reached the door in record time. Draco spoke the password and they rushed in and up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Where have you been? What took so long?" cried out Ginny who was sitting next to a broken and bloody form. Madam Pomfrey was frozen for a moment taking in the sight then set into action setting her bag next to Hermione and pulling out all sorts of herbs and potions. She set to work on fixing up this poor girl. This was the second time in the school year she had to heal this fragile girl of horrible wounds. Of all the wounds she had encountered, this had to be the worst she'd ever seen. She worked on Hermione applying herb after herb, potion after potion. Soon the Headmaster and Minerva joined them.

"Oh my word! What happened here?" said Minerva in a horrified voice.

"To sum it up: Pansy. She ran up here after we had an argument and locked the door. I couldn't get in. She did this to Hermione." Draco said with hatred in his voice.

"Wait a minute. She was walking out of the hospital wing with Mr. Finnegan." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes. She and Seamus have teamed up to hurt Hermione. He was the one who raped her and then used Pansy to teach her a lesson for telling me about it. They were warning me to stay away from Hermione." Draco said with even more hatred than before.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. They will be punished for this. Stay with Miss. Granger while we find Mr. Finnegan and Miss. Parkinson." Dumbledore said as he and Minerva walked out with haste. Draco looked at Hermione broken on the floor slowly mending at the work of Madam Pomfrey. 'Hold on my love. Hold on. Be the strong woman I know you are. Please.' Draco thought as a tear slipped down his cheek.


	10. Confessions

_**It's been forever but I finally got a new chapter up! Hope you all enjoy! I know its short but please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**_

Hermione woke up hurting all over. She didn't know where she was or why she was hurting but she knew that there was pain and that it was intense. She looked around to find herself in the hospital wing lying in one of the beds. Ginny was sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand and looking out the window.

"Ginny?" She croaked out. Ginny's head whipped around and her eyes widened.

"Hermione! You're awake!" she said with a smile. "Madame Pomfrey! Hermione's awake!"

Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office and came to stand by the bed with a smile.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I feel like I got ran over by a train. What happened?" Hermione managed to get out. Ginny and Madame Pomfrey exchanged a look of concern. Ginny started to speak when a voice from the foot of the bed spoke up.

"It would seem that Miss Parkinson and you had a fight that ended badly. She used curses on you for which she and Mr. Finnegan have both been expelled due to behavior not tolerated at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore as he looked at her over his half-moon glasses with a watchful gaze. "You should thank Mr. Malfoy. If he had not gotten Madame Pomfrey in time you would not be alive. And Miss. Wesley has been watching over you ever since she found you in your room barely alive."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a smile and lightly squeezed her hand. She could not believe that Seamus and Pansy were expelled. She was starting to remember everything about that night. She had been barely conscious but as she remembered more and more she remembered a key moment about that night. Draco confessed that he loved her. It shocked her to think about because he was Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. 'Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad starting something up with him. He is after all good looking. And somewhat nice to me. So why not go for it?' she thought to herself.

*Later that week*

"So Draco, let me ask you something." Said Hermione as they sat on their couch facing each other. They had been talking for a good hour and Hermione wanted to ask Draco about what he had said about him loving her. She wanted him to say it when she was totally healthy and staring him in the face.

"Yes Hermione?"

"That night when Pansy attacked me, and I was dying, you said something to me. Something big. What was it?" she said innocently looking at him. He gulped and looked into her eyes. 'Just tell her you chicken.' He thought.

"I said I love you Hermione." Draco held his breath praying that she didn't yell at him or say she was repulsed by his feelings. But as he looked at her all he saw was her smile and she leaned in close to him until their lips were almost touching.

"Well I kind of love you too."

And then she kissed him.


End file.
